CSI New York scrapbook
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: oneshots and other stuff from CSI:NY. M to be sure


**a CSI New York scarpbook! Woo! This one is for Courtney. I hope you feel happier after this, it has smacked in it and a bit of Lindsay bashing.  
oh, to everyone here, don't be surprised if you recognize some of the names I used later in this chapter. I 'borrowed' some from other shows cus I suck at making up names. Well, have fun reading!**

full moon love

Her next victim was walking on the streets, next to _him_. Didn't those idiots see _he_ was hers? How many more did she have to kill before they finally realized? Not that she cared, liked to hunt and what difference would it make if she killed those fools over killing animals? They were animals themselves. The woman walked into an alley, all alone. It was time.  
Staring up at the full moon, she changed. Her brown, curly hair grew back into her skull and was replaced by a darker colour fur. Her hands and feet became paws with claws that could slice steel with ease. She ripped out of her clothes, not caring because she knew it would have happened. The last thing that changed were her eyes, they became red. The colour of the blood she had spilled many times before and would spill many times after.  
She jumped down from the 20-story building in a few leaps, landing safely behind some garbage. The sound it made rang out through the alley, scaring the woman. She turned around in shock, which gave her a good look at her face. She could see in the dark as she could see things on the middle of the day  
The woman couldn't be older then 40. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. The short sleeveless dress was black and just decent enough to get into clubs or restaurants. There was nothing to worry about, except-  
She growled when she saw the necklace, which made her target stumble backwards. _Silver_. The one thing that hurt. So much for ripping the woman's throat out. So that left plan B.  
She jumped in front of the woman, who now really fell. Growling, she walked closer, seeing the girl break out in sweat, smelling it.  
Why wouldn't she? She was big, even for a werewolf. Her height was almost that of a full grown man, while her length alone could reach seven feet while standing on her hind legs, tail not included.  
But she wasn't going to do that now. It was time for plan B: cause the victim a lot of pain and leave it to die from bleeding out. It was safe, she wouldn't change, that strangely took a bite in human form. And if she did change, the silver would burn her throat, closing the veins, making her unable to breath. Killing her on an even more painful way.  
And then she saw the woman reach into her pocket and pull out something. It was a cellphone, the woman pressed 1 and the whole alley was bathed in light. She knew she would be captured soon, so she lunched at the woman and ripped her in two pieces. She could hear air changing as the dart flew towards her and when she blacked out, she went smiling because she had claimed her victim for the night.

When she woke up, she had changed back. The people that had captured her had been nice, she was lying under a blanket and there were new clothes for her lying on the floor next to her. she looked around and when she saw no one, she started to put the clothes on. She was just finished when the door opened.  
And _he_ came in.  
She knew it was really _him_. She could smell it, the mixed smell of coffee and something unique. Just all _him_, no one else. The only question that was left, what was he was doing here, in her prison?  
"That was quite a show last night."  
She didn't replied. She just stared at him. Why would she talk if this man, _her_ man, wasn't asking any questions? Why would she talk at all?  
"So, you're not a big talker, are you? Well, then let me show you some pictures."  
He pulled out a bunch of pictures and put them on the table one by one, telling her who were on it.  
"The woman on the first picture is Amy Jones. She was a novelist, writing a book about this job I have and others had before me. The second woman was Mary Smith, she was an expert on nightly creatures. Olivia Dunham, Eva Rossi, Lisa Spencer, Stacy Logan, Jane Parker, Sophie Deveraux, Bridget Conner, Nathalie Johnson, Catherina Turner. That's eleven people you killed. If you count our officer, Lindsay Monroe, that's twelve."  
He put another picture on the table.  
"You would remember her. You ripped her in two pieces just a few hours ago. Death came immediately."  
She just stared at him.  
"Would you just say some- OUCH!"  
He jumped up, as she had grabbed his hand and bit him. a few moments later she was alone in the room again, the man taken out to get the wound cleaned. She fell asleep with a smile, worrying the people that caught her because there was nothing to smile about, according to them.

It was around midnight as the door softly opened. A hand came in and told her to follow. She did, knowing it had worked. They walked through the building and once they were outside and in the shadows, took a good look at each other. He spoke first.  
"Hi. I'm Mac."  
She replied.  
"I'm Stella."  
Then they changed. She saw him change into a black wolf, about the size she was. They ran for hours and then finally stopped to howl to the moon.  
She had him. She finally had him. And it felt good.


End file.
